This invention relates to providing useful arrangements of back-to-back display screens.
Typically, electronic image display screens, such as computer monitors, television screens, laptop computer screens, etc., are single-sided or front-viewing-only, even when multiple same-facing screens are used. Furthermore, such multiple same-facing television and other screens are normally operated by independent operating mechanisms. Even further, parental controls for televisions have become more desired as programming has widened to include more adult content entertainment as well as child appropriate content. It would be useful for a parent to be able to view the child television selection in “real time” and also have control over such real time viewing. Further, it would be useful to have such parental control exhibited without the need for extensive wiring from one television set to another. Further, it would be useful for other purposes to display essentially-identical images on back-to-back screens for efficient viewing by more than one viewer.
Still further, certain television uses require a physically secured television to reduce theft. Such television systems, for example, within hotel suites, utilize a television in every room. For security purposes these televisions are often “locked” into expensive casings and their electrical connections are often “secured” by expensive connectors. It would be useful to have a single television system that would reduce costs by means of a multiple room display capability, and better security against theft. Even further, in certain adjoining rooms of certain hotel suites, etc., a parent may utilize one section of the suite and a child another. Parental controls, securing, and other advantages, such as stated above, would be useful in such back-to-back screen accommodations.